


suddenly you smiled and your face got closer to me.

by taebear7



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball player Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best friends yeonbeomhyun, Confident Choi Soobin, Cute, Fluff, Flustered Choi Yeonjun, Happy Ending, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panicked Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonbin, basically yeonjun hides whenever he spots his crush aka soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebear7/pseuds/taebear7
Summary: //   crap.if choi yeonjun had any doubts before, he was now perfectly sure that the universe loathed him. he mentally cursed when he spotted the source of his current dilemma walking closer to his hiding spot.some background information; yeonjun was minding his own business, cramming the contents of his textbook in his brain for the upcoming test when he heard a very familiar voice whose owner was a certain tall black-haired male. //choi yeonjun hides whenever he spots his crush aka soobin in the same vicinity. how long will he be able to play this game of hide and seek?
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Kim Donghyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

crap. 

if choi yeonjun had any doubts before, he was now perfectly sure that the universe loathed him. he mentally cursed when he spotted the source of his current dilemma walking closer to his hiding spot. 

some background information; yeonjun was minding his own business, cramming the contents of his textbook in his brain for the upcoming test when he heard a very familiar voice whose owner was a certain tall black-haired male. 

yeonjun wasn't shy by any means. he was quite the opposite; a social butterfly who could usually be found in the midst of a crowd. if it was any other person, yeonjun wouldn't be in such a panic. 

there was something different about this tall black-haired bunny resembling male. he was choi soobin, the ace of the basketball team and yeonjun's crush. yes, he had a crush on the choi soobin but it was only a tiny ( read : huge ) crush. 

all of his friends were aware about this and relentlessly teased him about it but yeonjun was a coward and he didn't even know if soobin knew him. so here he was, hiding behind a shelf while waiting and praying for his crush to go away. 

when soobin began approaching the shelf behind which he was hidden, yeonjun held his breath and started thinking of a suitable explanation that he'd have to give when he's caught. his prayer must have been heard because soobin stopped by another shelf, taking a book from there and finally left. 

even after soobin was gone, yeonjun stood behind the shelf for a few moments, silently gasping because he was holding his breath. when he emerged out, he quickly collected his belongings and fled from the library. studying at his apartment was a far better option than having to deal with this kind of stress. 

he was in such a haste that he failed to notice a sticky note attached to one of his books. 

🐳

"what?" yeonjun yelled, but continued in a lower tone upon seeing a teacher glaring at him. 

"i can't be the assistant coach of the basketball team, i don't know anything about sports!" yeonjun complained, lips pulled in a pout, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching him. 

choi bomin, the captain of the basketball team shot him a pitying smile, "i'm sorry yeonjun but coach's on leave and donghyun is off-limits." hearing this, the blue haired male muttered 'possessive' under his breath which was known fact and judging by the basketball captain's smirk, he'd definitely heard him and seemed to be proud of himself. 

"the votes were unanimous. meet us outside in half an hour." bomin continued, patting him on the shoulder before heading back to his teammates. the same teammates who were the cause of yeonjun' current problem. 

"don't worry YJ." beomgyu said, "all you have to do is stand with our team and show the rival team the way to the court." taehyun also reassured him that he wouldn't have to do much, "you're like the mascot of our team, just without the costume."

yeonjun was so thankful for his friends who had tried to cheer him up but he was starting to get nervous as he waited alongside his school's team for the opponent team's arrival. what if he messed up?


	2. Chapter 2

what if he messed up? what if he made a fool out of himself in front of soobin.

yeonjun mentally groaned when he saw his crush from his peripheral vision. it was unfair how good the taller looked no matter what he wore. choi soobin was really not good for his heart but the heart wants what it wants.

he knew that he was quite popular, but he didn't know if soobin knew him. they'd never exchanged hellos or any pleasantries, and because of some misfortune they never had the same class.  
he could almost hear beomgyu laughing at his sad love life.

"yeonjun, come on. they've arrived." 

bomin's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. the rival team had been their opponent for five consecutive years and had lost every time. yeonjun didn't know if their team were just too bad of if his school's team were too good.

he believed that it was the latter.

after showing the rival team the way to the court, he sat down at the coach's seat. he was all alone here and wished he could sit with his friends. on second thought, he realised that it was nice to be away from beomgyu's ear-piercing screams.

yeonjun didn't know anything about basketball but by the way the students of his school were cheering in comparison to the rival school's, he knew that it was safe to assume that they were winning.

he jumped up and cheered when the team were handed the trophy, a proud smile on bomin's face and the other team members as they hugged and celebrated. one among many of soobin's attractive points was his smile.

the same breath-taking smile that had made yeonjun fall for him even harder.

"ouch." 

yeonjun rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the culprit. "stop making heart eyes at him and go speak with him!" beomgyu yelled, ignoring the blue haired male's attempts at covering his mouth.

"taehyun, tell your boyfriend to shut up!" yeonjun hissed, frantically scanning the court to check if anyone heard his stupid best friend. fortunately, everyone were still in a congratulatory mood and no one was looking at him weirdly. 

yeonjun sighed in relief before smacking beomgyu. "can you lower your voice when we're in public? or do you want me to tell taehyu-"

beomgyu's eyes widened, "i'll be quiet, i swear." 

taehyun raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"oh look, soobin is heading this way." beomgyu suddenly said, eyes fixed on something behind yeonjun. the blue haired male rolled his eyes thinking that his friend was pulling his leg, but quickly turned around to check when he saw that even taehyun was looking at something or rather someone.

choi soobin was actually heading this way. it took a few more seconds for that to actually sink in. when it finally sank in, yeonjun bolted from the court, ignoring his friends' calls. he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away from the court where he would definitely embarrass himself in front of soobin who wouldn't even want to be his friend.

upon looking around, he found that he was in the hallway which was unusually quiet as the student population was in the court. he leaned against a locker, trying to catch his breath. he wanted to be confident, but there was something soobin that stole his breath and rendered him speechless. he didn't want to be a stuttering, blushing mess in front of his crush which is why he had no other option than running away.

all that running had drained him and he suddenly began craving sugar. taking his phone out of his pocket, he texted his friends, asking them to meet him at their usual spot was a cafe close by.

sugary doughy sweets were all that was on yeonjun's mind during the walk to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> i'm still learning and honestly wasn't expecting this much love. thank you all so much ❤
> 
> hope you enjoy and have a nice day.
> 
> stay happy and be safe.
> 
> i'm out 💜


	3. Chapter 3

yeonjun loved food. food was his one true love. food didn't make a fool out of him, unlike a certain black haired bunny-like male whose name he didn't want to take because the mere thought of that handsome male made his knees weak and face flush a deep shade of red.

snap out of it!

he quickly shook his head, trying his best to avoid thinking about the bunny-like male. twenty minutes had passed yet there was no sign of taehyun or beomgyu. he had clearly said in the text to meet him at the cafe but, they hadn't even replied.

he waited for a grand total of five more minutes before giving in to the warm, gooey, sugary treats in front of him, which he had ordered for his friends too but since they didn't even bother replying, he'd have them all to himself. sorry not sorry.

he didn't forget to snap some pictures in order to tease them later on.

yeonjun was having the time of life. he had good food and there was no one here because of whom he'd have to run for his life. little did he know that he had spoken too soon.

having finished eating, he headed to the cashier and paid for the food. he was shoving the receipt into his wallet when he caught sight of a very familiar looking mop of black hair.

the very familiar figure turned to the side, doe brows eyes frantically searching for someone. well whomever it was, it was surely not him, yeonjun thought bitterly to himself before ducking behind a customer when soobin looked in his direction.

when the basketball player turned to look in the opposite direction, he seized the opportunity and made a run for it. he was doing a lot of running these past days and he was tired of it.

he stopped to catch his breath, body bent and hands in his knees as he gasped for air. was it a mere coincidence that he kept seeing soobin wherever he went? no, the possibility of soobin following him was extremely unlikely.

he was foolish for even entertaining the thought of the basketball player liking him. 

how he wished he could walk up to him and confess, unafraid of the rejection but his poor fragile heart prevented him form doing so. he wouldn't be able to show up to the academy without people gossiping about him getting rejected by the star basketball player. it wasn't like he had never tried confessing. once when he was completely drunk, (it was his first time drinking and since then he had developed a strong hate for it) he had written a lengthy confession text and sent it to who he thought was soobin.

it turned out that he had actually sent the text to beomgyu who still has it for blackmail material. yeonjun would have been scared for his life, but they were best friends for a reason. a vast collection of beomgyu's many, many embarrassing moments were safely stored in a password protected file.

🐳 

yeonjun didn't want to admit it because he had a love-hate (which was more in the hate direction) relationship with his luck and the universe because for some reason it always had it out for him.

recently, his luck had taken a complete 360. sure he saw his crush almost wherever he went but he somehow managed to hide or run away ( RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY ) each time which was a total of three times excluding the times he hid in random classrooms when he saw the black haired male at the academy. 

today was the day his luck ran out. the day had begun well. he had woken up a few minutes before his alarm, had delicious bagels for breakfast, the first period's teacher was absent which allowed him some free time in his favourite place, the dance department.

eveyrthing went downhill in the fourth period. he had an assignment which accounted for almost fifty percent of his marks and he absolutely could not mess it up. the assignment wasn't the problem. it was his partner. the universe seemed to remember that it hated him and had been unnaturally kind to him; he was partnered with choi freaking soobin. the only good thing was that the basketball player was not present because of practice.

he had reached a dead end. there was no way that he would be able to hide this time.

it is fine. everything is fine. he would just have to get a hold of himself, stop being a blushing, stuttering school girl, form a proper sentence and converse with soobin. ugh, he has so much work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update!
> 
> yeonjun is stuck!
> 
> question: how long do you want this to be? should i add more parts or finish it?
> 
> hope you like this chapter❤
> 
> (p.s. if you have any questions or anything that you are curious about, you can ask me in the comments or my twitter@winterblue779)
> 
> i'm out💜


	4. Chapter 4

no.

he didn't want to believe it. there's no way that out of all the other students present in the class, he was the one who got partnered with choi soobin. no way. no way the game of hide and seek that he had going on with the black haired male could end this easily, only because of an assignment. he would not accept defeat. he would not go down and perish because of a darn assignment! 

he had a plan, but he was sceptical about the execution of it. basically, he would complete his part of the assignment and e-mail it to soobin so that he would not have to actually talk with the taller. this plan was likely to fail because yeonjun knew that soobin took his studies very seriously, which was the same case for the rest of the players. if they wanted to play for the academy, they would have to maintain good and acceptable grades.

soobin, however, took his studies much more seriously than the other players; to the extent that he was a straight A student. yeonjun understood him because he too was a straight A student. he respected the taller for maintaining good grades and being a star player of the baskteball team simultaneously.

the problem with soobin being a good student was that he would want to do the assignment together, in person and not via e-mail as yeonjun wanted to, which again, the pink haired understood as he too liked doing assignments in person.

he almost pulled his hair out in frustration but stopped mid-way because he didn't exactly have strong roots after the amount of bleaching his hair had to go through. letting out a loud sigh, he plopped down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. 

he would have to come up with a better plan if he didn't want to be remembered as an embarassment in soobin's memories. there was still time for the assigment, currently he needed to stop stressing himself out. a warm, long shower was what he needed. half an hour later, he was freshly showered and feeling much better.

it was almost nine p.m. and he wasn't in mood for cooking. after some minutes of debating, he decided to order a pizza for tonight's dinner and was about to dial the pizza place's number when the doorbell rang. who would visit him at nine? it surely wasn't beomgyu or taehyun because the both of them had a date night. 

it couldn't be his parents too because they always informed him prior to visiting him. he hadn't even ordered anything and for as long as he had stayed here, the apartment next door was vacant which is why he never had neighbours and could as loud as he wanted to while jamming to his favourite songs and busting some moves.

so, who could it be?

it was then that he remembered that he did actually had a neighbour, but he had never seen him. the neighbour had just moved in two days ago but was never home which was why yeonjun forgot that he did have a neighbour. his hair was still slightly wet, and he tried his best to neaten it on the way to the front door.

he opened the door, putting on a welcoming smile.

"hel-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who could it be? ( wink wink )
> 
> honestly, i wasn't expecting this to be even two chapters but now we're at four and still going! this was only possible because of all the love that you guys have given this work. thank you so much❤
> 
> i have exams from tomorrow, pray for me!
> 
> stay safe and have a good day everyone!
> 
> i'm out💜


	5. Chapter 5

choi yeonjun has gone through many surprises and unfortunate events, mainly because of his ambiguous relationship with the universe which nine out of ten times seems to hate him and once in a blue moon it decides to have mercy on him.

the surprises and unfortunate events could also be due to his own oblivious nature and clumsiness but like a mature adult he puts all the blame on the universe.

in conclusion, some (read : most) of them might be his fault but this one, the surprise that he was facing currently was certainly not his fault. he had opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face,

"hel-"

only to cut himself off at the sight of choi soobin in all his glory, looking unbelievably handsome even in casual clothes. he had a pizza box on his hand, and his face mirrored the shock on yeonjun's face for a second before he was back to his usual laid-back expression, with the addition of a lopsided smile and his dimple that yeonjun was so, so weak for.

get it together, yeonjun. he shook his head, flashing a smile in order to look at least presentable and not like a drenched puppy, courtesy of the shower he had taken few minutes ago.

"soobin?" he mentally scolded himself. it was crazy how bad his social skills got when he around the taller.

"i just moved next door and i hope you didn't have dinner yet because i tried to bake some cookies but i accidentally burnt them, so..." the bunny resembling male trailed off, a sheepish expression on his face as he offered the pizza. yeonjun was rendered speechless.

okay. too many things to process. his new neighbour was choi soobin. the choi soobin that he was crushing on and was partners with for the assignment which he absolutely couldn't escape from. and soobin tried to bake cookies but he burnt them so he ordered a pizza. how was yeonjun supposed to not fall even harder for this human being who was beautiful from inside and outside?

he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the smile slipping away from soobin's face thinking that yeonjun was uncomfortable because of him. 

"i'll be going then, please have it." soobin said, tone quiet and expression indecipherable, breaking the shorter from his train of thoughts.

soobin was going? do something!

"come in, we can have it together." yeonjun suddenly blurted out, regretting it as soon as he said it and was about to take his words back because there was no way that soobin would want to eat with him but the smile that began appearing on soobin's face stopped him from doing so. 

he smiled back, trying his best to calm his beating heart and red cheeks as he moved away, allowing soobin to enter his apartment. he was so glad that he had actually cleaned this morning, otherwise he would have to face another unfortunate event which would surely be his fault and not the universe. 

never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he would be having a pizza with choi soobin in his apartment who was now his neighbour. he tried his best not to think of how similar this was to a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're only five chapters in, yet i've been receiving so much love from y'all. it makes me so happy that there are people who actually like my work and even look forward to it. thank you so much for your comments and kudos❤
> 
> my tests went well, thank you for wishing me luck!
> 
> have a nice day and stay safe!
> 
> i'm out💜


	6. Chapter 6

yeonjun walked behind soobin, trying to compose his facial features in order to not let the extreme giddiness and butterflies that he was experiencing show on his face which would surely drive soobin away from his apartment, which was not what he wanted at all.

"i hope you like pepperroni." soobin said, a small smile on his face which only increased the rapid beating of yeonjun's heart, feeling like it would burst out from his chest. the bunny resembling male was just so kind and beautiful, effectively making yeonjun fall harder for him with every small action or word. 

it was ridiculous and he sounded like a fifteen year old school girl but he wasn't the one to blame. it was soobin's fault; who gave him the right to look devilishly handsome in casual clothes topped with that angelic smile on his face?  
and he had even bought food, how could yeonjun possibly resist?

"i love pepperoni." yeonjun affirmed, smiling back at the taller who looked relieved. "i'll get some plates and glasses." he said, standing up and heading to fetch the utensils. he could feel soobin's eyes on him the whole time and he belatedly realized that his hair was still wet. 

it wasn't fair that soobin looked like a runway model while he looked like a wet puppy.

he placed the plates on the table, serving himself and soobin the pizza and a cold drink from his fridge. they ate in silence, yeonjun wasn't really into conversation while having flood and soobin seemed to be the same, they only spoke to compliment the food. there was silence but it was a comfortable one and not awkward.

when they had finished, yeonjun gathered the utensils while soobin discarded the pizza box and other plastics. he had even insisted on doing the dishes but yeonjun managed to shoo him away from the kitchen, telling him to watch the t.v or something. 

he'd had the most unbelievable day. his crush had moved in next door and had bought pizza for him and they had eaten together. he could hear beomgyu fake crying and saying 'i'm proud of you.' after he was done with the dishes, he went in search of soobin and found him near the photo wall.

the photo wall was something he had seen on pinterest and once he had gotten his own apartment, he had selected one wall and began pasting pictures there every day and after some time, the wall was almost complete with some space left for more photos. he was saving a spot for his graduation picture.

the pictures on the wall ranged from his childhood to now, mostly of him, beomgyu and taehyun. "you have great friends." soobin commented. a smile appeared on yeonjun's face because yes, he had the best friends on earth. "i know." he replied, eyes on a picture of the three of them celebrating his birthday, unaware of the pair of eyes trained on him.

it was when soobin was about to leave that he said, "shouldn't we exchange numbers?", completely taking yeonjun by surprise at the sudden suggestion. "uh. . ." the pink haired boy trailed off, unable to function properly when soobin was just inches away from him.

"it will be helpful for our project, and you know to manage our schedules." if yeonjun wasn't so keen on staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing, he would've noticed the way soobin's cheeks flushed a rosy shade a pink and how he nervously played with his fingers. 

choi soobin wanted to exchange numbers, obviously it was because of the assignment but yeonjun couldn't help the feeling of warmth and of course butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!
> 
> i'm terribly sorry if there are any inaccuracies or errors, it's not proofread.
> 
> btw, are there any engenes here? our babies finally debuted❤
> 
> stay safe and happy💟
> 
> i'm out!💜


	7. Chapter 7

twenty minutes had passed since soobin left. he had stopped functioning when the taller had asked for his number but managed to take the phone from soobin's hand and put in his number. he mentally sighed in relief when the phone didn't fall from his grasp. how mortifying would it be if he had dropped his crush's phone?

anyways twenty minutes had passed and yeonjun was in bed, wide awake, processing all the events that took place just in one night. see, whenever something overwhelming happened to him, he liked to grab a pillow and scream into it, like a normal human being dealing with their feelings but he couldn't exactly do that now, not when choi soobin was living next door. 

wait. 

yeonjun bolted up from the bed, eyes widening in horror. soobin had moved in two days ago.

two days ago. 

two. days. ago. 

two. freaking. days. ago. 

he let out a whine as he collapsed back on his bed, letting out a silent scream. why, just why must this always happen with him? this must be the reason why soobin wanted to go earlier after handing him the pizza. no wonder he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

this one was on the universe and not on him. how was he supposed to know that his crush had moved in two days ago, right when he had done THAT. right? it absolutely wasn't his fault but now he had to face the music. and they still had to do the assigment. yeoniun couldn't even ignore him or put any plan into action since they lived right next to each other!

it was already quite late, and he could always worry about it the next day, right now he really needed all the sleep he could get if he didn't want to end up looking like a zombie tomorrow. he tried to sleep but ended up staying awake, lost in his thoughts for an hour more or so. sometimes sleep didn't come to him easily.

🐳

the familiar annoying shrill of his alarm woke him up which he ignored in favour of sleeping for a few more minutes. eventually, he decided to get up, knowing he would be in trouble if he delayed any longer. in his drowsy state, he reached for phone to check any notifications, only to drop the phone on his face when he saw the time (it really hurt.) he was seriously late. 

he sprung up from his bed, rushing through his usual morning routine, having no option other than skipping breakfast. he would have to eat a hearty lunch to make up for it. skipping breakfast was something his mother always warned him not to do. 

sorry mom!

after getting ready, he checked the time. he had made it, he had made it! with a mental victory dance, he rushed out the door, oblivious to the person standing beside him as he closed the door behind him. he straightened up and tried to fix his appearance since he still had some time to spare. a sudden cough caused him to jump in his place, hand coming up to his chest, turning to face the culprit.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment.
> 
> let's be friends❤
> 
> stay safe and happy💙
> 
> i'm out💜


	8. Chapter 8

choi soobin was standing in front of him, sporting a sheepish expression (which was adorable by the way). yeonjun slowly lowered his hand, trying to calm his racing heart. he was a bit of scaredy-cat, and jump-scares were the scariest for him. and why did the person who had scared him unintentionally have to be soobin? 

these kinds of things always happened to him. 

"i-it's alright, i get scared easily." yeonjun said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. "do you use the subway?" soobin asked him and when yeonjun nodded in response, he smiled, "we can go together then, let's go."

and that's how yeonjun found himself sitting beside soobin. the seats weren't exactly spacious or cramped. they were just big enough for the both of them to sit comfortably but small enough for their legs to touch. yeonjun was holding his breath being in such proximity. whenever there was a sharp turn or sudden brake, their bodies got pressed together.

yeonjun wanted to move away because soobin must definitely be feeling uncomfortable but there wasn't any space left for him in order to get away. at last, they arrived. yeonjun heaved a sigh of relief once the taller got up, they had been too close for his liking. before getting off, he tried his best to cool down his flaming cheeks by fanning them. to his surprise, soobin was still walking with him, garnering attention and stares.

after all, the social butterfly and the ace of the basketball team were walking together, they were bound to get stares and the rumour mill must be hard at work. "yo YJ!" yeonjun winced when he heard the obnoxiously loud voice of beomgyu. 

"i'll see you later." and with a heart-stopping smile, soobin walked away, leaving yeonjun to stare at his retreating figure. 

"ouch!" he exclaimed, feeling a punch on his back. was it only just him or did it feel like a deja vu?

"will you stop whacking me?" yeonjun said through gritted teeth, glaring at the perpetrator. "you were with soobin, choi soobin, the soobin that you've been c-" beomgyu began completely ignoring what yeonjun had said. when he got to the c-word, the pink haired instantly covered his mouth. if looks could kill, his best friend would be six feet under.

"guys, we're getting late." taehyun interrupted, having barely arrived. the scene of yeonjun clamping his hand on beomgyu's mouth was a very familair one which is why he didn't question it, knowing it was due to beomgyu's loud mouth.

"for god's sake, mind your words!" yeonjun said exasperatedly before heading in the direction of his class.

🐳

after his classes got over, yeonjun headed straight to the cafe. yes, the very same cafe which he constantly visits, the one which made him come back for more. it was remarkably quiet in the cafe, which yeonjun really appreciated. he was in dire need of some peace.

he smiled at the waiter who had delivered his food. he was about to dig in when the chair opposite him was pulled out. yeonjun looked up to say there were many unoccupied seats and he wanted to be alone but froze as soon as he identified who it was.

"hey, mind if i sit here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! 
> 
> hope you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment ❤
> 
> stay safe and healthy💗
> 
> i'm out💜


	9. Chapter 9

"n-no." yeonjun stuttered. how did the both of them end up running into each other at the same places? was this another one of the universe's antics since it seemed to despise him with a passion lately? he had expected either beomgyu (to apologize) or taehyun or even the both of them to come here but not soobin. the cafe was his go-to place whenever he was distressed or just wanted to get away for sometime and usually his friends were the one who'd come and cheer him up.

he hadn't expected soobin to come here but that didn't mean that he wasn't thrilled to see him here, if the erratic beating of his heart was anything to go by. soobin flashed him a smile before sitting across him, having obtained the permission to do so. their meetings seemed awfully like a date; their first time eating pizza together for instance. "say, would you mind coming over mine to do our assignment?" 

um, what?

breathe, yeonjun, breathe. it's fine, it's not a big deal, your crush is just inviting you to his apartment to complete an assignment.

soobin was looking at him with hope in his eyes and how cruel would yeonjun be to possibly decline and quash the hope even though he knew he would probably regret it and resort to silent screaming in his room? the answer was extremely cruel, and he didn't have the heart to do it. he just hoped that his 'screaming sessions into his pillow' wouldn't scar soobin.

"i'll be there." the eye-smile that he got in return was so worth it. he was so weak for it, and the smile was just so beautiful and lovely. from the way his eyes crinkled and resembled crescent moons to his scrunched nose and the stretch of his lips as he smiled. pining was a difficult task.

the easier option would be to fess up to soobin, tell him about his feelings, accept the rejection and move on. if only it was that easy. yeonjun would never be courageous enough to actually confess his feelings, never. he was that person who'd silently and miserably wallow in his thoughts and emotions than deal with it by talking to the person who was the cause of it.

soobin would never even look at him in that way. the most they could be was good friends and nothing more. 

"have you come here before?" the pink haired asked after a few moments of silence, attempting to strike a conversation. soobin, who was drinking something, probably hot chocolate, suddenly choked on it. yeonjun's eyes widened, instantly getting up from his seat to ask for help when soobin stopped him by grabbing his hand. he had a strong grip, yeonjun couldn't break free even if he wanted to.

"i'm fine." he sounded hoarse but otherwise he seemed fine as he said. yeonjun slowly sat down trying to comprehend what had just happened. he had merely asked the taller if he had come to this cafe before. why had the innocent question provoked such an intense reaction? was it nothing but a coincidence? the only experiences yeonjun had with choking was when he was flustered and taken aback.

he must be overthinking. it might solely be a coincidence. the problem at hand presently was making the taller feel better.

"tell me about yourself, soobin." he bravely asked, hands cupping his face. the taller still seemed surprised and embarrassed and yeonjun wanted to make him feel more comfortable. he thanked all the forces in the universe that had given him the courage to do so. it was an extraordinarily rare incident.

soobin looked at him with an indecipherable look, there seemed to be something in his eyes which strangely seemed to be happiness before saying, "what do you want to know choi?"

"everything, choi." yeonjun retorted, mentally cheering at the fact that he didn't stutter. he was actually feeling more confident and loved it. who knew it would take soobin moving in next door and them becoming partners for yeonjun to function properly in front of the taller?

he didn't, but he appreciated the change in him. who wouldn't like it when they finally could speak properly with their crush?

he just hoped that he wouldn't revert to his usual blushing and stuttering mess when he'd be in soobin's apartment. who knows, he might still have a chance.

soobin grinned, mimicking yeonjun's position and leaning forwards while cupping his face, "let's see, i live next to you-" the pink haired male giggled, cutting him off, "is that the most important part?" he said sarcastically, but nothing could prepare him for the reply that he received.

"yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nine chapters!! 
> 
> please please pretty please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> stay safe and healthy💙 
> 
> i'm out💜


	10. Chapter 10

they talked and talked and talked. soobin told him everything about himself, from when he was four years old and had climbed up a tree and got too scared to come down, to when he initially started playing basketball upon the saying of his elder brother, how he hated mint chocolate with a passion. (yeonjun was ready to get up and walk away when soobin pacified him by saying it wasn't that bad)

seconds bled into minutes and minutes bled into hours as they chatted. yeonjun couldn't remember the last time he talked with someone (apart from beomgyu and taehyun) so freely. eventually, they had to leave because it was getting quite late and it was closing time.

yeonjun was confused for a second before remembering that soobin lived next door which is why they were walking together. the apartment building was close by. he had chosen this particular apartment because many stores, restaurants and cafes were at a walkable distance.

believe it or not they talked again through the entire walk. soobin was not all that intimidating now that yeonjun knew some of his embarrassing moments. before speaking to soobin, yeonjun had always viewed him as an untouchable star, a being that he would only admire and nothing more.

now, he's actually getting to know soobin, the real soobin and not the gossip or rumours. soobin was undeniably nice and humble with a good sense of humour which resulted in yeonjun laughing and almost hitting his head on a pole if it wasn't for soobin grabbing him last minute.

passing out by hitting yourself at a pole in the presence of your crush was not exactly attractive, was it?

today had been so wonderful that yeonjun even forgave beomgyu who had apologized through a phone call which lasted two hours. beomgyu wanted to know every little detail as in his words, it was his duty as yeonjun's best friend.

the perfect ending to the night was a good night message from soobin and if yeonjun squealed into his pillow for straight ten minutes, then it was no one's business but his.

🐳

there was a skip to yeonjun's walk. he was practically glowing and even beomgyu's teasing couldn't dampen his mood. he knew that his best friend was genuinely happy for him, smiling when he thought yeonjun wasn't seeing and proceeding to pester him. he'd be going to soobin's apartment today for their assignment. initially, they had planned on going together but soobin had basketball practice.

yeonjun had just finished putting his stuff away and turned around to join taehyun and beomgyu when he slammed into a brick wall or what he presumed was a brick wall because there was no brick wall in the middle of the hallway. he stumbled back from the force, and a secure grip on his hand prevented him from falling.

big doe eyes with concern in them were looking at him, "hey, sorry about that."

"it's alright." yeonjun replied, smiling to appease soobin who still seemed worried. the taller was still grasping his hand and the pink haired was trying his best to not let appear like a brilliant tomato.

"do you have any plans for today?" soobin asked, continuing when yeonjun shook his head, "that's great. you can stay in the court while i practice. we can go back together then."

and that's how yeonjun found himself in the basketball court in the sitting area, avoiding bomin's knowing smirks while glaring at him and also trying not to combust every time soobin turned to flash him a smile when he scored.

when soobin finally appeared freshly showered, yeonjun had to bite back a squeal at how adorable the taller looked much like a fluffed up puppy. control, yeonjun. you're stronger than this.

"let's go."

the walk to the subway was silent but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence that yeonjun despised. instead, the silence was much welcomed and he couldn't even believe that there would be a day when he walked with soobin in comfortable silence but here he was. how drastically his life had changed but in a good way!

a very, very good way.

the subway ride was filled with laughter as the both of them shared anecdotes. most of yeonjun's were because of his crackhead friends. they've done many stupid things and yeonjun has suffered enough embarrassment to last a lifetime.

yes, he's dealt with countless mortifying incidents, but he still loves his friends to death. meanwhile, soobin told him about the antics of the basketball players and how one of them whacked their head while doing a dunk shot (not that yeonjun knows what that means but he's assuming that the term is self-explanatory).

as they approached soobin's apartment, some weird noises could be heard. the thud of something falling over and some faint high-pitched noises. the both of them looked at each other in alarm, eyes wide. did somebody break in? if yes, then how did they in spite of the security here being really strong? and the door was still locked.

they walked slowly, stopping barely in front of the door. soobin got in position to open the door as noiselessly as he could. "do you have a weapon?" yeonjun whispered as quietly as he could as soobin made to open the door. the taller motioned to the shoe in his hand in response which he had removed when yeonjun wasn't seeing. the pink haired nodded in approval. his weapon of choice was his bag which wasn't very heavy, but he could hurl it at the intruder and something more useful.

that was the game plan for now. 

soobin's hand was just a few inches away from the handle when he stopped and looked at yeonjun, whispering "do the countdown." 

if this was during any other time, yeonjun have laughed till his stomach hurt but this was a serious situation so he had to remain serious, no matter how childish or dramatic the both of them were being. yeonjun was so glad that no one else was present here, witnessing their antics.

"three." yeonjun began, having to look away in order to not let the laughter out.

"two."

"one."

they both let out a battle cry, actually it was soobin who was completely immersed in the roles that they were playing, yeonjun just went with the flow. they ran only to suddenly halt in their tracks upon the sight of the intruder.

the cutest intruder.

"soobinnie!" a boy who looked like he was five or six squealed. he was absolutely, really adorable and yeonjun had a soft spot for kids. he had chocolate brown hair and sparkly brown eyes and a lovely smile. they dropped their 'weapons' on the floor. soobin crouched down to meet the boy's height.

"huening? what are you doing here?" the boy or huening as soobin called him chuckled, "soobinie forgot? mama said its your turn today!" huening said. he seemed to be a ray of sunshine and yeonjun wanted to smother the boy in hugs but he controlled himself.

realisation dawned on soobin's face as he turned to look at yeonjun, "i'm really sorry, i completely forgot that i had to babysit my cousin." yeonjun smiled, "it's alright, isn't he a cutie?" the pink haired crouched down too, looking at the boy who flashed his own smile and my goodness, he was so freaking cute.

"hello, my name is hueningkai, you're pretty and your hair is pretty so." saying so, he outstretched his arm. yeonjun chuckled as he shook his hand already knowing how whipped he was going to be for the tiny tot. "my name is yeonjun. do you like my hair? doesn't it look like cotton candy?" 

"junnie's cotton candy hair is pretty." huening declaring before going inro a fit of giggles, causing soobin and yeonjun to break out in laughter, fondness seeping through the tone. suddenly, the smile wiped away from huening's face as he looked at soobin, "huening is hungry!"

a panicked soobin was something that yeonjun had never seen before and boy was it a sight. "food? oh no, auntie will annihilate me if i give you takeaway. does that mean that i have to cook? i don't want to give huening food poisoning." soobin murmured to himself, looking so stressed that yeonjun decided to take pity on him.

after all, he was the best cook present here. soobin's attempt at cookies had already proven the extent of his cooking skills and yeonjun didn't want a sequel of it. no thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten chapters🎉🎉
> 
> in this chapter and the previous one, we can see the changes in yeonjun's behaviour, how he's more comfortable with soobin.
> 
> isn't kid!hyuka so freaking adorable😍😍
> 
> hope you liked this, please leave a kudos or comment💟
> 
> stay safe and healthy❤
> 
> i'm out💜


	11. Chapter 11

the pink haired male chuckled as huening gave soobin a look as if saying, 'there's no way i'll eat what you give me anyways', which was a wise choice in yeonjun's humble opinion. yeonjun cleared his throat, glancing at soobin whose eyes were on him. "be grateful for having me here, choi. how does pasta sound for dinner, hueningie?" he asked the small boy. he had also wanted to wink at soobin but with the way soobin was looking at him, it was impossible.

an ear-piecing squeal and happy jumps and a big hug was what yeonjun got in answer. soobin was looking at him with awe in his big brown doe eyes. must he look so adorable while doing basically nothing? yeonjun straightened up quickly, wanting to avoid thinking about soobin like that and also prevent the blushing which he had been doing a lot lately. "soobin, i'll need help knowing where everything is. just tell me where the stuff is and then play with huening, he'll be bored."

"junnie's best!" huening said with determination and finality in his tone, giving the pink haired male two thumps-up. yeonjun couldn't resist, not anymore. he picked up the boy who let out a loud happy shriek and hugged him, spinning around in circles while huening's laughter filled the the apartment. he placed huening down who grabbed soobin's hand, "play, play!"

soobin looked at yeonjun helplessly. the pink haired male grinned at the sight, grown 180 cm man being tugged by a tiny tot while looking like he's just lost five years of his life. yeonjun shoved the male, "go, i'll look for the ingredients." soobin had been reluctant but eventually left when huening's dolphin screams got even louder. yeonjun had no clue what soobin had in his kitchen, he didn't even know if he had the right ingredients for making pasta but he had already told huening that tonight's dinner would be pasta and he would do anything to make it happen, even run down to the nearest store to fetch the ingredients.

yes, he was completely and totally whipped for huening.

while cooking, every now and then yeonjun could hear the other two occupants running around, screaming and laughing. it seemed like yeonjun was cooking for two kids. he loved kids but he was an only child and rarely got to meet his baby cousins as they lived in a different area. hueningkai was an adorable ball of fluff and the pink haired male was so glad that he got to meet him.

after dinner, huening became even more energetic, tugging yeonjun and soobin to play with him, dishes abandoned. they had around an hour left for huening's mom to come pick him up and yeonjun wanted to make the most out of it. he had been anxious initially, wondering if huening would like him or would his pink hair scare him away but fortunately none of that happened.

in fact, huening loved yeonjun's hair so much that he decided that he wanted to dye his hair pink. he made yeonjun pinky-promise him that he would dye the smaller's hair. yeonjun was filled with warmth at the thought of huening wanting him to be there by his side when he was older.

yeonjun was so tired that he drifted of to sleep while they were in the middle of playing a game, completely unaware of being moved to a bed and tucked in.

🐳

they met regularly since then, either at his or soobin's apartment and sometimes even at the cafe. their assignment was coming along nicely and was almost done. currently, yeonjun was sitting with taehyun and beomgyu watching a basketball game. soobin had asked him to come and since yeonjun was already planning on going, he agreed.

true to his expectation, their team won and yeonjun was freaking out because soobin was looking at him from where he was surrounded by teammates. soobin was beaming at him, almost as if he wanted yeonjun to be proud of him. not to mention, beomgyu had been smirking knowingly at him during the entire duration of the game.

"i'll be back." yeonjun yelled to taehyun and beomgyu since it was so loud here. he wanted to get some fresh air. it was so quiet and serene outside, the complete opposite of what it was inside, but not for long.

a hand on his shoulder made yeonjun jump up in fright and a part of him was secretly hoping it be soobin but it wasn't. "hey, there. i'm jason and you?" the stranger who seemed to be a member of the opposing team judging by his uniform said, flashing a flirty smile.

"not interested." yeonjun replied and made to go away but he was stopped. he turned around and glared at the guy. "let go of me." the pink haired male demanded, trying to break free from jason's grip but he was strong. after all, he was an athlete. "look, i'm not interested. it'll be better for you if you let go." yeonjun warned, ready to kick the guy where the sun doesn't shine.

"oh really? i'm so scared." the guy mocked and yeonjun had had enough. he lifted his leg and was just about to kick when the guy's hand was ripped off from him and yeonjun was pushed behind someone. "you were given a warning but you didn't heed it. now, i won't be responsible for my actions." the pink haired male could recognise that voice anywhere. he could recognize the voice but the tone was a completely different case. he had never heard soobin speak in such a tone before and he didn't blame the jason guy for running away the second soobin was done speaking.

soobin scoffed at the retreating figure before turning to look at yeonjun, features immediately softening and concern all over his face. it was at times like this that it got so hard for yeonjun. soobin always showed up when he was in need of someone, like his own knight in shining armour. honestly speaking, he didn't know how much longer he could pretend that it was okay.

"hey, are you alright?" soobin asked, stating intently at him and yeonjun was struggling to meet his gaze. "i-i'm fine." he stuttered, immediately averting his gaze. "your wrist is going to bruise." the taller said, taking yeonjun's hand in his to inspect. "i'll apply some ointment there." yeonjun replied, ignoring the butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach and was about to pull away when soobin tightened his hold, though it was wasn't tight enough to hurt.

"let's go now." soobin finally said after a few momdmts of eye contact, letting go of his hand and yeonjun would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the warmth but he would take what he got. "now? don't you have to attend a party or something?" yeonjun asked with furrowed brows. the basketball team held a party whenever they secured a victory.

"you're more important."

you can't blame yeonjun if his heart skipped a beat.

okay, maybe a couple of beats.

🐳

it was past twelve a.m. and yeonjun was wide awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep. his traitorous mind was replaying all the events that took place yesterday over and over, until all yeonjun could think of was soobin, and how he had saved him, how warm he had been, how kind he had been, how he had applied ointment on the slightly bruised area on yeonjun's wrist, even though the pink haired male insisted that it was fine and he would do it. 

his equally traitorous heat kept beating wildly, as if it wanted to break free from its cage. just a few hours ago, he was in soobin's apartment, the taller taking utmost care of yeonjun even though all he had was a slight bruise and nothing more. when yeonjun offered to cook dinner, soobin immediately refused, saying that he needed to take rest and promptly ordered food for the both of them. 

how sweet and considerate was he? and really, really bad for yeoniun's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end of this fic 😢
> 
> just a warning; I have NO self-control, that's all i'm saying. (wink wink)
> 
> as usual, please leave a kudos and comment if you liked💟
> 
> stay safe and healthy❤
> 
> i'm out💜


	12. Chapter 12

soobin's recent actions had puzzled yeonjun greatly. he doesn't know when it started but at some point, he started noticing things. things like how soobin's eyes would linger on him, like that time when they were in the library and yeonjun had stated something funny which he couldn't recall. all he could recall from that day was how soobin's eyes stayed glued on him even after the laughter had died down and he didn't know what else to do except keep the blush down.

or how his eyes seemed to shine with happiness when yeonjun agreed to something usually to eat together or watch his game. or how he was so attentive and caring towards him like yesterday, not even allowing him to cook even though he had a slight bruise that was already healing. or how he always managed to appear at the right moment and save him, like how he appeared when jason was troubling him.

or how he let loose when he's with yeonjun like that day in the karaoke room. or how he told him practically everything about himself, like that day in the cafe. or how he remembered the little things and now there was always a mint chocolate ice cream tub in soobin's freezer.

and yeonjun could go on for days and days but you get the point. now the big question was whether yeonjun was brave enough to actually confess to his crush instead of fantasizing? the answer to this was a no-brainer and it came to him rather quickly. the answer was a big fat no.

no.

no, yeonjun was not brave enough and would never be courageous enough, not today, not tomorrow or not any day in the near future. this didn't mean that he was content with only just being a friend to soobin but it meant that he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. he would gladly remain silent and continue being soobin's friend while wallowing in his sadness than confess to soobin and ruin their friendship.

a sudden 'ping' pierced through the silence. yeonjun snatched his phone from the nightstand, assuming that it was probably one of those silly chain messages that beomgyu loved sending. he typically ignored such messages but he was in need of a distraction now. as his eyes skimmed over the message and his brain registered what it indicated, he bolted up from his bed, the covers sliding down as he read and re-read the message he had just received. 

it wasn't beomgyu but soobin who had sent him a message. all the message contained was an address and a timing.

7 p.m. sharp. 

yeonjun recognized the location. it was not that far from his apartment and it held a special place in yeonjun's heart. most people had a special place like this. the location was of a secluded park which yeonjun frequented when he wanted to diconnect from the world, to take a fresh breath or simply just be alone for some time.

he had no idea how soobin knew of this place but he suddenly recalled the day at the cafe when he and soobin first talked. he must've said something about it, but he couldn't believe that soobin actually remembered it. now, the question was why did soobin call him there? yeonjun had a few speculations, but he didn't want to build palaces out of thin air.

he tried to think about it rationally. obviously soobin didn't call him there for their assignment, he would've just called him over to his apartment or the cafe and not some abandoned park. the only thing yeonjun could think of was a . . . date. soobin's recent actions were only adding fuel to the fire. he didn't want to be delusional, but he swore that there was a glint of jealousy and dare he say possessivenss in soobin's eyes that day when he stopped jason. 

yeonjun solemnly turned around, planyed his face into his pillow and screamed blue murder. right now, he didn't care if soobin heard him or not because the taller was the very cause of his mental breakdown. and if yeonjun received a message asking 'are you okay?' along with a worried emoji and he slept with a smile on his face then it's his business and no one else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry for being m.i.a these days but a thing called 'life' caught up to me!💗
> 
> i'll try to update whenever i can💙
> 
> stay safe and healthy💚
> 
> i'm out💜


	13. Chapter 13

to say that yeonjun's heart was beating at the speed of light was not an understatement. definitely not. he was practically dying in the backseat of the uber that soobin had ordered for him. yeonjun's phone pinged with notifications as beomgyu and taehyun sent him supportive messages. even though beomgyu's definition of a supportive message was something like 'you're not gonna die. if soobin gets fed up of you and buries you there, i'll make sure to pay him back'

yup, really supportive. even though it was just minutes past seven, it was pitch black outside, which did nothing but prove beomgyu's point further, but in a less dramatical way. what if soobin did get fed up of him? what if he didn't want to be friends with him anymore? what if he was calling him here to his happy place to do the friendship breakup, so that yeonjun wouldn't be too sad because soobin was considerate and sweet like that.

calm down, calm down. this was also a now or never situation. before soobin could speak, yeonjun had to confess to him or he would lose him forever. but yeonjun didn't have the guts to do that. and believe him, he berated himself for that every day. his crush loved right next door and yet he couldn't muster up the courage to confess to him. 

he was a hopeless romantic. he could only dream of dates with soobin in his favourite cafe. laughing and eating and having a great time. then there was the 0.00000001 probability of soobin confessing to him. yeonjun knew he could be dense as a brick, as beomgyu kindly reminded him every other day, but soobin had changed. and he didn't know if it was for the better of the worse.

did soobin actually give feelings for him or was yeonjun just overthinking everything? he had so many questions, and he just hope that tonight could put an end to his long-time pining. he had done enough of pining for an eternity. 

the biggest thing yeonjun had to worry about tonight was; how to get over choi soobin if things go wrong? like, how do you get over the choi freaking soobin? is it even possible to get over such a perfect human being? yeonjun didn't know, but he was about to find out.

the driver parked the car. yeonjun took a deep breath before getting out the car. he was just about to turn when something black surrounded his vision. he gasped and was about to scream when he heard him, "it's me, yeonjun." his breath was tickling yeonjun's skin, his chest was pressed to yeonjun's back and yes, he was completely freaking out.

"baby steps, come on." soobin guided him and yeonjun slowly walked but soon he was fine. after all, this was his place and even being blindfolded didn't take away the serenity of this place. and also because of the fact that soobin was this close him.

"three, two, one." the blindfold was gently removed from his face and... yeonjun wished he had a camera or a phone or anything to capture the spectacular beauty displayed in front of his eyes. yeonjun's happy place was a secluded park which had only a swing set and nothing more. the open area was one of the reason yeonjun treasured it so much. being surrounded with the tall skyscrapers, glittering billboards, crowded streets sometimes got too much.

and his happy place was the perfect place for him to get away. soobin had transformed his happy place into a mystical place, straight out of a fairy land or something like that. it was divinely lovely. it made him stop and stare, to take in the beauty. and soobin had done his for him?

he could die a happy man.

soobin smiled sheepishly at him but the smile grew when he saw the wonder and happiness in yeonjun's eyes, "i know its not much but it was a sudden decision."

"not much? soobin, this is amazing, it's so beautiful." yeonjun answered, unable to shift his gaze away from the gorgeous display in front of him. soobin smiled, a tint of pink on his cheeks and slightly bashful but yeonjun didn't notice, too absorbed in admiring the beauty in front of him.

"really." soobin muttered, eyes fixated on yeonjun. huge eyes glittering with childlike fascination, cheeks full and rosy and a breathtaking smile on his face.

yes, yeonjun was really beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in a rush because i felt like i hadn't updated in like forever and i'm sorry for that.💟
> 
> in this chapter, we get a little glimpse into soobin's feelings. ❤
> 
> hope you liked it, leave a kudos and comment if you did💙
> 
> stay safe and healthy💗
> 
> i'm out💜


	14. Chapter 14

yeonjun was about to turn to look at soobin but he felt his eyes on him, his face to be precise and he wasn't ready to witness soobin's beauty this close. he stepped away and then faced soobin who was still looking at him, a smile on his face which was doing a number on yeonjun's heart but he managed to calm himself down. after all, he had a lot of practice with his. being the neighbour of your crush did that to you.

"what's the occasion?" he asked in what he hoped was a causal tone, trying his best not to think about a specific word but his traitorous brain only supplied one word, over and over again.

date. date. date. date. date. date. date. date.

soobin's expression changed drastically. he looked nervous, no sign of the carefree smile that was just present on his face moments ago. he was even clasping his hands together. yeonjun had never seen soobin this nervous and in turn, it made him nervous. 

he looked so nervous that yeonjun felt bad and wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how. he was just about to take his words back when soobin spoke. 

he only said five words but it completely flipped yeonjun's world. 

"i like you, choi yeonjun."

flipped his world in the best possible way possible.

yeonjun's heart was bursting from the happiness and elation that he felt but his face remained shocked and no words left his mouth even though he wanted to scream. his brain and body were trying to function properly after being confessed to by his crush.

soobin misunderstood yeonjun's silence and began rambling, "i like you yeonjun. i've liked you for longer than you know but i never had the the courage to confess to you. you're always so bright and sparkling, way out of my league and i'd lost all my confidence then. but, beomgyu and taehyun helped me. they said that i shouldn't give up before giving it a shot and i decided to just do it. yolo, you know?"

and yes, he said that in one breath without a stop to catch his breath which was why he was gasping after finishing his long confession, causing yeonjun to panic even more. who wouldn't after receiving such a confession from the choi soobin?

remember what he said before about getting used to it because soobin was his neighbour? yeah, scratch that, he would never get used to it. never.

wait. he didn't reply to soobin's confession which was why the taller was still looking at him with a scared and slightly hurt look.

yeonjun didn't know why he got these random spurts of bravery but he did and as people say, actions speak louder than words  
in one effective move, he pressed his lips to soobin's. the taller hadn't expected and almost stumbled back in surprise because of the force that yeonjun used but he managed to steady himself and brought his arms to rest on the pink haired male's lithe waist, eagerly kissing back.

yeonjun had fantasized about his first kiss with soobin countless of times but nothing could beat this moment right here. everything was perfect. the location was perfect. the confession was perfect. the kiss was perfect. choi soobin was perfect.

and he was kissing the choi soobin, his crush since forever who had confessed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being inactive but reality gave a tight slap. here's 3k to make up for it and i think this is the longest chapter in this book.🤎
> 
> nothing is proofread and there'll definitely be mistakes. i just wanted y'all to read this because I've been terribly late. 🧡
> 
> should i end this here or do you want a few more chapters??💛
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it.💙
> 
> stay safe and healthy❤️
> 
> i'm out💜

**Author's Note:**

> this was born after i watched txt dancing to dolphin. yes, the title is from the song. 
> 
> this is my first work and is not proof-read. ignore the mistakes or lemme know in the comments. 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and tell me if you want me to continue. 
> 
> have a good day and stay safe! 
> 
> i'm still working on this. i'll try to update weekly. 
> 
> (p.s. thank you so much for your love, kudos and comments 💗
> 
> i'm out! 💜


End file.
